A variety of rechargeable electronic implements now exist. For example, line trimmers, leaf blowers and hedge trimmers are now rechargeable devices. While the devices are very convenient, recharging the devices is difficult.
Each device may have a slightly different adapter and charger. Thus, to use several different devices requires the user to have a plethora of different chargers and adapters. Further, since the rechargeable electronic implements are often bulky, the placement of the chargers and adapters causes additional logistical problems.
A rack to enable easy recharging of electronic implements is therefore highly desirable.